


Fire in Every Finger

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Collars, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, sub!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I continue in my never ending quest to to write ALL OF THE FEMDOM! A response to a prompt on tumblr asking for Isaac on a leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in Every Finger

**Author's Note:**

> self betad. Title from M. Ward's I Get Ideas

Allison was very excited to get home. There could have been a lot of reasons for this. After all, classes today had been particularly grueling(college was every bit as hard as everyone had told her it would be, but still fun), and getting home not only meant that she would get to relax, but also meant she would get to spend time with her boys. Getting an apartment with Scott and Isaac had been an amazingly wonderful decision. But she had a special reason for being excited to get home today, something that had been keeping her going all day.

When she opened the door, Scott and Isaac were in the kitchen eating take out. At the sound of her entrance they both perked up and she had to stifle a laugh; sometimes they really were like two puppies, she could practically see their tails wagging.

“Hey” Scott said, popping up to give her a kiss, “We got some for you.” They were having Chinese and they had gotten her favorite, sweet and sour pork. She sank down, squeezed Isaac’s hand in greeting and dug in.

They were all hungry and soon the table was piled with empty cartons. They sat for a while, digesting and talking about their days. And in Allison’s case, waiting to pounce.

Finally she got up to through away their takeout and when she came back she stalked around behind Isaac’s chair. She knew Isaac could see her, could feel her intent. She stopped behind him, and wrapped her arms possessively around his slim shoulders, bending down to whisper in his ear.

“So, have you been good today?”

She immediately felt Isaac take a deep breath, his body melting just a fraction. He squirmed in his seat, and just that sight had her feeling warm. She looked across the table at Scott and saw him watching Isaac just as intently as she was.

“Yes, ma’am.” Isaac said.

Allison ran a hand down from Isaac’s shoulder, down his side till she could slip her hand underneath his jeans and feel the soft lace panties she had told him to wear that morning. She could see them now, peeking up above his waistband, a little slice of dark blue, tempting her.

“All day? Without touching yourself? Even in between classes when Scott and I weren’t here?” Her hand crept around, cupping his ass, dragging the material across his cheeks.

“Yes, ma’am. I wanted to---so much. But I didn’t.”

“Well, well, I think that deserves a reward.” She said, her eyes flicking to Scott. The other werewolf never subbed for her, but he was more than willing to participate in their games and follow Allison’s lead, especially if it meant teasing Isaac(which it always did). Good old Scott, always willing to lend a helping hand. Or tongue. Or dick.

They rushed Isaac upstairs, quickly and efficiently divesting him of all his clothes, leaving him bare and flushed except for the panties stretched over his hard cock. Allison took off all her clothes and Scott stripped down to his boxers. Then Allison pulled open the bottom drawer of their dresser and she could feel Isaac’s eyes on her. It was their sex drawer and she knew he must be wondering what she had in store for him.

Finally she stood up again holding a leather collar and a chain leash. Isaac’s eyes slipped closed as she buckled the collar around his throat. When he opened them again he gazed at her, his eyes soft and pleading.

“Kneel.”

Isaac did and she bent down to clip on the leash. He swayed toward her involuntarily, but she pulled away, backing up onto the bed. Scott watched, rubbing himself through his boxers as she lay back, tugging Isaac to slide up her body. He settled above her breasts and began to nuzzle and kiss them while Allison began running her fingers through his hair. Isaac whimpered. He loved being petted, so much so that Allison and Scott often had to be careful if they touched his hair in public. But here, in private, she could freely caress his curls, scratching at his scalp, tugging gently at the scruff at the back of his neck. Scott settled behind Isaac on the bed, kissing down their boyfriend’s back, mapping out the pale skin there, nipping at it occasionally. Isaac didn’t like pain, wasn’t a masochistic sub, but he did like being marked.   Isaac moaned around her nipple as he sucked it. Scott nibbled at the skin right above Isaac’s ass, while Isaac continued to lick and tug of Allison’s nipples till they were slick and hard and pleasantly red. She pulled at his leash to get his attention.

“Spread your legs, pup. And don’t come until I tell you.”

Isaac did, arching his back at the same time. Scott scrambled for the lube and once he had it, he ran a finger up and down between Isaac’s cheeks and began to open him up. Isaac pushed back and buried his face against Allison’s stomach. She could feel his warm breath coming fast and hard as Scott pushed a second finger inside him. She only had to shift up the smallest bit to put his face between her legs. He stared at her wet lips, inches from his and then looked up at her.

“Please mistress, may I--?”

Allison nodded. Isaac wrapped his hands around her thighs, stroking them while he started kissing and licking her. Allison kept one hand in his hair, and one holding the leash as she thrust against his tongue.

She knew when Scott had finally started to fuck him because Isaac moaned against her clit. She looked up and saw Scott holding Isaac’s hips, sliding into him, Isaac’s panties hanging on around one ankle. Scott started to fuck him in earnest and Isaac couldn’t keep quiet, the sounds he made against her bringing her closer and closer to her peak. She fisted her hand in his hair and let out a cry as she came,

“Oh god, Isaac,--”

A few moments of post-orgasmic bliss passed before she could open her eyes, but until them she listened to her two boys panting and whispering heat of the moment nonsense. She pried her eyes open in time to see Scott pull out and come across Isaac’s ass. He slumped over and kissed Isaac’s shoulder a few times after he was done. Isaac, ever obedient, hadn’t come and he looked desperately up at Allison.

“Good boy,always such a good boy for me.” she said, cupping his cheek. Isaac pressed his flushed face into her palm.

Allison nudged him to turn over till he was on his back, grabbing his panties off his foot and flinging them onto the ground in the process. She straddled him, holding his leash taut, already feeling aroused again(being a girl did have its advantages). It wouldn’t take her long to come again. Scott scooted up behind her, inserting himself between Isaac’s legs to cradle her against him. Allison moved her hips and brushed the head of Isaac’s cock.

“Please…please,” he begged.

“That’s the magic word. You can come when I do.”

“Thank you!" he cried

She sank down on him and bit her lip at how good he felt inside her. This wouldn’t last long for either of them, especially when Scott moved a hand around to play with her clit. She thrust up and down on him faster and faster, her heart and her cunt beating a crescendo. As it crested she cried out and Isaac’s hips stuttered underneath her, desperately, as he came soon after her.

Allison’s whole face was flushed and warm and she felt a tingling energy that went all the way down to her toes. She pulled off of Isaac and flopped down beside him. Only when he followed her, burying his face in the crook of her neck did she realize he was shaking and still murmuring, “thank you” under his breath.  She wrapped her arms around him, stroking the back of his neck and breathing soft words into his curls as he came down. She took off the collar and leash as Scott came to lie behind him and added his touch to Allison’s. After a while, Isaac pulled away from her and opened his eyes, looking like he’d just woken from a dream. Scott smiled.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Isaac said, smiling tentatively at the two of them, “That was amazing.”

“Yes it was. You deserved it” Allison said, “You were so good today, it must have been hard. I know how much you like getting dressed up for us.”

“It was,” Isaac admitted with a laugh, “Especially thinking about what you and Scott would do to me when we all got home.”

“Did we live up to your expectations?” she giggled.

“Always.”


End file.
